Le prince et le pauvre
by Midwintertears
Summary: Quand il était petit, Draco Malfoy était persuadé d’être un prince. Et même longtemps après, il avait continué à vivre avec cette conviction.


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Le prince et le pauvre

Avertissement : Slash

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire ne…et cetera.

Dans cette fanfic, je parle surtout de Draco (oui, bon, c'est évident, quand on lit le résumé, et voilà, j'ai encore fait un commentaire inutile!)

* * *

**Le prince et le pauvre**

Quand il était petit, Draco Malfoy était persuadé d'être un prince. Et même longtemps après, il avait continué à vivre avec cette conviction.

Cela semblait pourtant évident : il était né dans la richesse et l'abondance, la maison dans laquelle il vivait était un manoir, ce qui est fort proche d'un château, son père était un roi distant qui avait beaucoup d'influence sur les autres humains et pouvait les manipuler à sa guise, sa mère était une reine possédant la beauté de ces jeunes filles sur les illustrations des livres de contes de fées. Ils avaient des serviteurs, certes des Elfes repoussants, mais ces petits êtres leur étaient dévoués et accomplissaient leurs quatre volontés sans rechigner.

Il était fils unique, aucun frère, aucune sœur pour lui faire de l'ombre et créer une rivalité, Lucius, Narcissa, les Elfes et tout le manoir lui appartenaient entièrement. Il était choyé et couvert de cadeaux à chaque instant de sa vie, le concept de manque était pour lui une abstraction.

C'était en plus un très joli garçon. Il possédait des cheveux d'une couleur tellement claire qu'elle en paraissait surnaturelle, et un tel détail physique ne pouvait pas être accordé à un être qui n'aurait pas eu une quelconque destinée glorieuse ; le reste de son physique était également très agréable à regarder et les adultes divers qui tournaient autour du petit garçon s'accordaient à dire que lorsque Dieu avait créé les anges, c'est lui qui avait été choisi comme modèle (bien entendu, les sorciers sont athées, mais cela ne les empêche pas d'utiliser des créatures ou personnages mythologiques comme illustrations romantiques).

Et puis, il y avait son nom, Malfoy, qui sentait la vieille noblesse d'une époque lointaine. Il ignorait que la traduction du vieux français donnait « mauvaise foi », mais il savait que sa famille était d'origine romane et avait migré en Grande Bretagne lorsque Guillaume de Normandie était parti s'emparer du trône d'Angleterre. Draco jugeait grisant de savoir que sa famille possédait un passé aussi précis, remontant au haut moyen âge.

Son prénom n'était pas mal non plus, déjà, il avait évité la terminaison en « us » qui accablait la plupart des mâles de familles de souche, qui avait été troquée pour lui contre un « o », ce qui conférait une sonorité plus originale et plus douce. Et la signification était tout simplement sublime : le dragon était une des créatures les plus fascinantes : majestueux, puissant, dangereux, aussi bien maître du feu que du monde aérien…quand il songeait au fait que « Lucius » signifiait «brochet », il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se prédire une destinée supérieure à celle de son père !

Oui, il avait tout pour être un prince : un château, des richesses, un nom et un prénom fantastiques, un physique de rêve, des serviteurs,…Tout semblait prêt pour que son règne vienne !

Son enfance se déroula comme devait se dérouler celle des princes et princesses de contes de fées : loin du monde, retirée à l'ombre du château. En dehors de l'enceinte du manoir, il ne pouvait pas y avoir grand-chose d'intéressant : des gens normaux qui étaient obligés de travailler durement pour subvenir à leurs besoins, c'est ça qu'il y avait ! Et ces gens étaient forcément jaloux de ce que le petit prince pouvait avoir et eux non, c'était évident !

Le jardin du manoir était immense, la belle Narcissa, qui ne travaillait pas et était souvent désœuvrée, s'employait à garnir les parterres des fleurs les plus rares et les plus ravissantes qu'elle pouvait trouver, même certaines, d'origine tropicale, qui n'auraient pas supporté le climat anglais sans un coup de baguette magique. Draco pouvait s'y promener pendant des heures sans passer plusieurs fois par le même sentier de petites pierres blanches. Il aimait traîner dans le potager où Dobby était occupé à cueillir des fraises et adorait lui voler son panier quand il avait le dos tourné pour se gaver des petits fruits rouges.

Un autre endroit qu'il affectionnait particulièrement était l'étang, qui était situé dans les profondeurs du jardin, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir depuis le château. Il fallait engager une grande promenade pour pouvoir admirer le calme de l'eau, sur la surface de laquelle il n'y avait que quelques nénuphars. Le petit prince s'y rendait seul, enlevait ses vêtements et plongeait nu entre les roseaux. Le froid de l'eau était comme une morsure, mais il aimait cette sensation et passait parfois toute une après-midi à nager dans l'onde rafraichissante.

Si l'extérieur du manoir était un véritable Eden, l'intérieur n'était pas en reste : chaque pièce était décorée avec splendeur et chacune suggérait que la demeure était un bijou d'architecture contenant des bijoux de sculpture, des bijoux de peinture et des bijoux d'orfèvrerie. Dans un château, il y a toujours une salle du trésor, mais la vérité était que toutes les pièces du Manoir Malfoy étaient des salles du trésor ! La chambre du petit prince était immense, et le nombre de ses jouets auraient fait mourir de convoitise Dudley Dursley qui était pourtant lui aussi pourri gâté !

C'est dans cette ambiance luxueuse que se déroula l'enfance lumineuse du petit prince Draco, qui cru naïvement qu'il serait toujours aussi heureux…

Et bien non ! Après tout, c'était bien à cela que servait l'adolescence : à prévenir le futur adulte qu'il va passer le restant de sa vie à regretter l'époque bénie et révolue de l'enfance ! La seule façon d'échapper à ce sort est de devenir une grande personne ennuyeuse qui se croit plus intelligente parce qu'elle est adulte et passe son temps à être responsable et mature, ce qui fait d'elle quelqu'un de profondément ennuyeux... ce que Draco ne voulait pas devenir !

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé : il était allé à Poudlard, avait été réparti comme de juste à Serpentard, prouvant ainsi qu'il était à la hauteur de son nom. Nom qui fit trembler ses petits camarades qui devinrent aussitôt ses sujets obéissants, il avait même deux gardes du corps abrutis qui le suivaient partout et collaient des baffes à quiconque osait le regarder de travers…Et il avait aussi une admiratrice à face de pékinois complètement folle de lui qui lui collait aux basques. Draco la trouvait trop laide et trop stupide pour devenir la reine du royaume dont il allait hériter, mais songea qu'elle pourrait le contenter durant sa vie scolaire.

Il n'avait pas d'amis, mais ses courtisans lui permettaient de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

En revanche, les ennemis, eux, étaient plus que présents. Draco apprit donc ce qu'était la rivalité, la compétition, la concurrence,…

D'abord, il y avait les résultats scolaires : Draco avait appris la lecture, l'écriture, le calcul et autres rudiments seul avec son professeur particulier ; mais à présent, il y avait les autres élèves, qui étaient meilleurs ou moins bons que lui, et le but du jeu était d'être celui ou celle qui ferait la fierté des enseignants. Draco connu une première déception en découvrant que ce n'était pas lui, qu'il était juste un élève dans la bonne moyenne, mais qu'il n'était ni d'une grande intelligence, ni particulièrement doué pour la magie ; pire, la meilleure élève, une brunette insolente même pas belle avec des dents de lapin, appartenait à une catégorie de personnes que son père lui avait assurée inférieure à la sienne : une Sang-de-Bourbe, une sorcière de seconde zone ! Pourtant les faits étaient là : Hermione Granger était cent fois plus douée que lui ! Draco, qui n'avait pas encore songé à remettre en question la science parentale, ne put rien faire à part nier le talent de Granger et expliquer les compliments qu'elle recevait des professeurs par son « je-sais-touisme ». L'aveuglement abruti du sang-pure primitif perdura, hélas, plusieurs années.

Ensuite, les Serpentards ne seraient rien sans les Griffondors (et vice versa) qui leur servent à établir des distinctions entre leurs deux mentalités. En résulte une rivalité profonde entre les deux Maisons. Le petit prince était d'abord très rassuré : Serpentard avait gagné la coupe les dernières années et il n'y avait pas de raison que ça change…

Mais ça changea, Draco ayant eu le malheur de faire partie de la même cuvée qu'un trio rouge et or qui allait bientôt l'obséder et qui propulsa Griffondor en tête des autres Maisons.

En plus de l'horrible Sang-de-Bourbe, ce trio comprenait également un autre gêneur : le célèbre Harry Potter, celui qui avait défait un type obscur que Papa Lucius faisait semblant de détester en public. Draco ne supporta pas que ce Potter, maigrichon binoclard balafré, soit plus regardé que lui : il n'était même pas un prince ! A défaut de lui voler la vedette, Draco voulu la partager avec lui, en devenant son ami, mais Potter refusa en insinuant qu'un pauvre bouseux rouquin valait mieux comme ami qu'un prince angélique !

Draco décida alors de maudire Potter et de haïr Ron Weasley qui avait osé obtenir le statut de meilleur ami du Survivant à sa place. Et quand la Sang-de-Bourbe les rejoignit, il ne ressentit que plus de colère contre ses trois roturiers qui commettaient le crime de surpasser un prince ! Et pourtant rien à faire, quand ils s'y mettaient à trois, rien ne leur semblait impossible, c'était le Trio d'Or ! Alors que Draco n'était qu'un petit prétentieux qui se planquait derrière son nom et était incapable de faire trembler les autres sans avoir recours à son père.

L'adolescence lui apprit qu'il n'était rien. Ou en tous cas, qu'il n'était pas plus que les autres. Cela chamboula toutes ces convictions, mais quand on été un prince si longtemps, on ne peut pas renoncer à son titre comme ça, pas quand on possède un orgueil d'une telle immensité.

Un jour, il crut que la grâce lui avait enfin été accordée : le sinistre adversaire de Potter était de retour, et si le prince Draco avait été très perturbé par les faiblesses que le roi Lucius avait montrées, il fut au comble de la joie quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui proposa (enfin, lui imposa) un rôle dans ses desseins, et pas n'importe lequel : faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Ca y'est, on avait enfin reconnu ses qualités, on allait l'acclamer pour les exploits qu'il allait accomplir ! Son règne allait venir, surtout maintenant que le paternel était hors-jeu !

Bien entendu, il regrettait un peu la suzeraineté que Voldemort avait sur lui, mais il avait l'espoir d'être le vassal le plus brillant et le plus influent : il allait écraser leurs ennemis, Potter, Granger et Weasley allaient reconnaître sa supériorité avant de périr, et une fois que la victoire de Voldemort serait complète, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à reprendre les affaires de son père et gouverner son monde à son tour !

C'était parfait. Lorsqu'il prit le Poudlard Express pour sa sixième année d'étude, il avait le cœur gonflé de fierté, les autres Serpentards semblaient l'admirer non pas pour son nom mais pour le destin faramineux qu'il allait accomplir…

Mais la cruauté de la vie le prit encore une fois pour cible : la tâche se révéla beaucoup plus dure qu'il l'avait prévu et il comprit rapidement qu'il avait fanfaronné trop vite. Permettre aux Mangemorts de pénétrer Poudlard lui prit une année entière, quant au meurtre du directeur, ses deux tentatives, pourtant élaborées, échouèrent lamentablement, et les deux personnes sur qui elles tombèrent ne furent même pas tuées.

Draco en fut très accablé, et le découragement s'empara de lui, si bien que de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant Mimi Geignarde lui fut égal. Il le sentait bien à présent, qu'il était bon à rien, qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de réussi, d'ailleurs, Voldemort lui-même ne croyait pas en lui, il ne l'avait choisi que parce qu'il voulait infliger une punition à ce bon à rien de Lucius en jetant son fils dans l'arène pour le regarder se débattre contre le malheur et s'en délecter. Il parvint à faire venir les Mangemorts au château, mais ce fut Rogue qui se chargea de mettre fin aux jours de Dumbledore, comme Voldemort semblait l'avoir prévu depuis le début… Ils s'enfuirent tous les deux après le crime, et de retour au Manoir, Draco devint une simple ombre subordonnée au tyran, inutile, misérable, et rien de plus.

Le Trio d'Or, au contraire, fut une fois de plus capable de tout et fit disparaître le tyran, Draco les aida en feignant de ne pas les reconnaître, mais cela était un geste presque négligeable comparé à ce qu'avaient fait les différents héros de la guerre, même ce boulet de Londubat s'était montré plus doué que lui…Ainsi que sa propre mère, la belle mais effacée Narcissa, qui avait démontré son courage en mentant sur la mort de Potter…

La guerre se termina, la paix s'installa et l'amertume fut ce qu'il resta au prince…

Il n'était pas un héros, il n'avait rien fait d'efficace ou de noble pour contribuer à la victoire dûment fêtée par les autres. Il avait bêtement tenté de faire le Mal et même pour ça, il avait échoué lamentablement.

La paix était peut-être revenue, mais comment vivre dans ses conditions ? Les fées qui s'étaient penchées sur son berceau étaient d'horribles menteuses : elles lui avaient promis un destin fabuleux, plein de gloire et d'admiration, et voilà qu'il en venait à la conclusion qu'il avait complètement raté sa vie. Il était un prince déchu, le livre de son histoire était dépourvu d'enluminures…pire: il n'était même pas le héros, il était le méchant, celui qui était condamné à perdre car son âme était souillée par le Mal!

Au seuil de l'âge adulte, Draco Malfoy se promenait dans le jardin du Manoir en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, période douce qui n'aurait jamais du avoir de fin…Même Dobby n'était plus là pour ramasser des fraises !

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je ne suis rien ? Qu'est-ce qui a dérapé ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi dur ! Je méritais mieux ! Ou justement, non, je ne méritais rien, car je ne suis rien ! Je voudrais retourner en arrière, quand j'étais un gamin naïf, pour revivre la seule période heureuse de ma vie ! Je ne suis personne ! Je ne suis rien ! Je suis même pire que rien : je suis un poison, je suis une maladie, et une maladie minable et sans envergure ! »

Il perdit l'appétit, sa mère s'en inquiéta beaucoup mais ne parvint pas à le forcer à manger, même en déployant les meilleurs efforts. Cela dura près d'un mois, et il restait constamment enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait plus l'air de vivre, quelque chose semblait s'être détraqué en lui.

Elle parvint quand même à le faire sortir du Manoir pour prendre l'air. Il accepta à condition qu'on le laisse se promener seul. Narcissa acquiesça mais chargea Diana, leur nouvelle Elfe, de le suivre discrètement pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de se jeter sous un bus.

Il commença par marcher sans réfléchir dans la campagne alentour, puis, se lassant des champs de colza, appela le Magicobus. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il utilisait un transport en commun, il trouvait cela trop bas pour lui. Mais ce jour-là…

-Où allez-vous ? Demanda le contrôleur.

-Nulle part…Répondit le prince déchu avec morne.

-Eh bé, moi, il me faut une destination plus concrète, mon p'tit gars !

-Je descendrais quand j'en aurais envie, dans ce cas…

Il monta dans le bus et s'installa seul à l'une des nombreuses tables. Il refusa toutes les commodités qui lui furent proposées, il se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi.

-Terminus ! Tout le monde descend !

« Ah, il y a un terminus ? Je pensais que ce bus ne cessait jamais son activité ! Hum…j'imagine qu'ils vont faire un pause ou changer le contrôleur et le chauffeur, après tout, ce sont des humains, ils ont une vie en dehors de leur boulot ! »

On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil d'été tapait fort. Il descendit lentement, ébloui par tant de lumière et suivi sans le savoir par Diana qui avait passé tout le voyage accrochée derrière le bus. Celui-ci s'en alla. Draco se retrouva face à un écriteau qui indiquait « Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule », qu'est-ce que c'était qu'encore que cette bourgade paumée dans la cambrousse ?

Il recommença à marcher et pénétra le petit village. Tout y était tellement rustique et délabré qu'il se serait pincé le nez de dégoût s'il n'avait pas été si blasé. Soudain, un détail attira son attention, une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer ici était entrain de tailler une haie de buis dans un jardin.

Quoi que…ça n'avait rien d'étonnant tout compte fait : un bouseux comme lui pouvait très bien effectuer un travail physique dans un coin campagnard aussi perdu…

Après la guerre, la société sorcière tendit à se reconstruire, et Molly Weasley n'avait pas perdu de temps : pour que l'avenir de ses enfants soit assuré, elle les avait sommés de trouver du travail, même dans le monde moldu, afin de les habitués à gagner leur vie. Comme d'habitude, Ron s'y était pris en dernière minute, et ce fut encore Maman qui du demander pour lui aux vieilles du village si elles n'avaient pas des corvées diverses à lui faire faire, et ainsi il se retrouva à devoir tailler les buis d'une mégère édentée qui l'observait depuis sa fenêtre pour être sûre qu'il fasse correctement le travail.

Epuisé et en sueur, il retira son tee-shirt, et Draco vit la vieille le reluquer avec une lueur vicieuse dans les yeux, puis sortir son porte-monnaie avec l'air de penser « Je vais lui doubler sa paie, au gamin ! »

-Et Weasley, tu devrais aussi enlever ton pantalon, tant que tu y es !

Ron tourna la tête.

-Oh, tiens, Malfoy…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'es perdu ?

-La ferme, espèce fermier bouseux !

-Tu t'es enlaidi, on dirait…

- Quoi ? Non mais tu t'es regardé ?

-J'ai pas dit que tu étais laid, mais que tu t'étais enlaidi…cela implique que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, ton physique s'est dégradé, c'est tout…

Draco prit peur : il n'était quand même pas devenu hideux en plus d'être déchu ? Son physique avait été plus ou moins la seule fierté qu'il lui restait !

-Malfoy…est-ce que ça va ?

Son ton était plus inquiet que moqueur. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire à Weasmoche, comment Draco allait ? Il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires et voilà tout !

Weasley, lui, était devenu un des héros de cette guerre, il avait, avec Potter et Granger, rassemblé et détruis les Horcruxes et avait participé à la grande bataille finale, il paraît même qu'il est parvenu à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets en imitant le fourchelang ! Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, lui, il avait réussi sa vie, et son destin était très prometteur. Draco enragea de jalousie, comment cela se faisait-il que c'était à cet abruti sans-le-sou que cela était arrivé et non à lui, le prince au visage d'ange ? Il avait passé leur scolarité à le mépriser et à le rabaisser à chaque fois que l'occasion s'était présentée. Ah, comme il s'était moqué de cet imbécile aux cheveux roux, convaincu intimement qu'il n'arriverait jamais à rien pendant que lui deviendrait quelqu'un de respecté…Mais l'inverse s'était produit : Weasley avait obtenu la gloire alors que Draco avait récolté l'opprobre !

Draco se rappela un livre moldu, _Le prince et le pauvre_, œuvre d'un certain Mark Twain, dans lequel deux garçons décidaient d'échanger leurs destins… C'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé, sauf que Weasley lui avait usurpé son destin, sans lui demander s'il était d'accord avec cet échange ! D'abord l'amitié de Potter, et maintenant ça ! Et il restait là, devant lui, à lui demander comment il allait, avec cet air gentil qui contrastait avec les insultes qu'il lui avait assenées durant la bataille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Weasley ? Fous-moi la paix !

-Calme-toi, c'est juste que tu as l'air d'aller très mal…ce qui serait très compréhensif…

-Oh, vraiment ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

-Ca me fait un peu mal de l'admettre, mais tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent, donc tu devrais logiquement te sentir mal parce que tu étais du mauvais côté pendant la guerre et avoir des remords…Ce serait normal, si tu n'allais pas bien !

-Je me porte très bien !

-Tu as vu comme ton visage est émacié, tu as beaucoup maigri, déjà que tu étais très mince avant… Tu as cessé de manger ?

-Ca te regarde ?

- C'était juste une ne serait pas étonnant que tu aies sombré dans une situation extrême, ce ne serait pas un début d'anorexie ?

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

-Moi non plus, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu n'as rien avalé depuis des semaines…

Draco sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez, il n'allait pas tarder à éclater de colère.

-Et si tu continuais ton travail avec tes buis avant que la vielle ne te retire ton salaire…à moins que tu ne comptes la séduire en lui montrant quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas du voir depuis au moins cinquante ans…Ca paye bien, gigolo, il paraît !

-Je suis sérieux, Malfoy.

-Moi aussi ! Allez, va montrer ta quéquette à la vieille et deviens riche, comme ça tu pourras encore plus me narguer et frimer parce que tu as réussi ta vie et pas moi ! Tu vas la ramener parce que j'étais du côté des méchants et qu'on a perdu, parce que toi, tu fais partie des stupides héros bouffons au grand cœur qui ont rendu la justice et qui ont sauvé le monde. T'es content, hein ? Bien sûr que tu es content ! Tu en rêvais, de me voir perdre, de me voir ramper, de me voir si misérable ! Ca te fais plaisir n'est-ce pas ?

-Malfoy…

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais : je ne suis plus rien et tu as tout, tu as gagné, la réputation de ma famille a été réduite à néant, je ne suis plus qu'un minable de plus parmi les horribles Mangemorts qui ont perdu la guerre et que leurs ennemis peuvent piétiner pour parachever leur humiliation. Piétine-moi, Weasley, la dynastie Malfoy est tombée dans la décadence et j'en suis le point final, je suis minable !

Diana les observait, prête à défendre son maître si jamais le rouquin se montrait inconvenant.

-Malfoy, tu es…

- Je ne serai jamais personne ! Mes rêves de gloire sont anéantis, j'ai perdu toutes mes stupides illusions !

-Tu es…

-Oui, c'est ça, insulte-moi, vas-y ! Connard !

-Tu es…

-Défoule-toi, fais-toi plaisir !

-Malfoy, tu es fabuleux.

- Que…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Tu es fabuleux. Tu es intelligent, tu as d'immenses qualités, et tu es très beau. Mais tu le serais encore plus si tu récupérais tes kilos perdus…

Le prince regarda le roturier avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais…qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ? Tu veux te moquer de moi, salaud ?

-Non… Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, mais tu imagines facilement pourquoi je n'allais pas te le dire du temps où nous étions élèves, et là, je sens qu'il faut que je te le dise…c'est le moment.

-Comment ça, le moment ?

- Tu en es à te déprécier toi-même, tu n'as plus aucune confiance en toi…Je te comprends car j'ai moi aussi vécu ce sentiment de n'être rien pour personne ! Je sais à quel point c'est dur, et je sais à quel point le moindre compliment peut faire chaud au cœur dans ces cas-là !

-Et maintenant, tu me prends en pitié ! Et ben, j'en veux pas, de ta charité !

-Je ne fais pas ça par charité, c'est quelque chose que je veux t'avouer depuis un moment, et il se trouve qu'en plus, ça tombe à pic…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Je ne comprends pas !

-Je vais t'aider à comprendre…

Le roturier s'approcha du prince, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et déposa un baiser des plus doux sur ses lèvres. Draco fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il en oublia de fermer les yeux. Comme il n'osait plus ni bouger, ni parler, Ron le souleva et le porta jusqu'à un petit muret de jardin pour l'y asseoir.

-Reste là, je vais terminer mon travail, il ne me reste plus qu'un buis à tailler, et une fois que ça sera fait, avec ma paie, je t'achèterai un énorme gâteau au chocolat avec plein de crème, histoire de te remplumer un peu, tu as la peau sur les os!

Diana et la vieille, qui espionnaient chacune, furent choquées par la scène. Mais la vieille semblait avoir apprécié le spectacle et sorti de nouveau son porte-monnaie pour augmenter le salaire de Ron. Diana ne sut comment prendre la chose et décida d'attendre encore un peu avant d'intervenir.

Quand Ron ressorti de la maison avec l'argent que lui avait donné la vieille (toute rougissante), Draco lui sauta dans les bras et se blottit contre lui.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, car si je compte à tes yeux, c'est que je suis important au moins pour toi ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aimes !

-Mais je t'aime ! Allez, allons à la boulangerie…

-Non, ne dépense pas l'argent de ton labeur pour moi !

-Mais j'estime que tu le mérites !

-Non, laisse-moi plutôt t'inviter chez moi…pour dîner…je te prêterai un hibou pour que tu puisses prévenir ta famille…

-D'accord. Si tu le souhaites…

‑­

Le prince n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Des courtisans, oui, des amis non. Et quelqu'un de sincèrement amoureux de lui, encore moins. Pourtant Ron le dévorait des yeux, le regard chargé d'amour et de désir. Draco ne chercha pas à savoir comment le rouquin en était venu à l'aimer, mais tout à coup, il se sentait hissé sur un piédestal grâce à lui. Il était aimé, adoré. C'était agréable, très agréable, et c'était d'autant plus agréable que ni l'argent, ni son nom, ni sa réputation n'y étaient pour quelque chose...Weasley n'avait pas besoin de ça, le reste était suffisant!

Ils étaient tous les deux assis au bord de l'étang du Manoir, à l'abri des regards, avec un dîner que Diana leur avait préparé.

-Vas-y, reprends du gratin dauphinois, il faut que tu manges !

- Weasley…je veux dire…Ron, je ne comprends pas… comment as-tu deviné ce que je ressentais?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai moi aussi connu le sentiment de n'être rien. Depuis, tout petit, j'étais convaincu que je ne ferais jamais rien de bon, et que même si j'y arrivais, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire mieux et me faire de l'ombre…cela s'est plutôt confirmé, j'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'un personnage secondaire dans l'histoire de quelqu'un d'autre…cette année, j'ai réussi à surmonter tout ça, après sept ans à me fréquenter, Harry et Hermione ont enfin reconnu que je les égalais… mais il y a eu des moments où j'aurais pu faire comme toi…

-Arrêter de manger ?

-Non, peut-être pas, j'aime trop la nourriture pour ça…mais il m'est arrivé de penser que j'avais envie d'essayer certaines substances…

-Moi en fait, depuis tout petit, je suis convaincu que je suis un prince, pendant mon enfance, ça s'est confirmé, et puis, j'ai dégringolé de déceptions en déceptions…

-L'enfance ne devrait jamais avoir de fin !

-Entièrement d'accord…quand j'étais petit, je venais souvent ici, et je nageais tout nu dans l'étang… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de ça…mais…

-Ne me tente pas !

-Dis-moi Ron, tu m'aimes vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu me ressembles un peu…et puis, il y a toujours cette part de mystère indécryptable…mais je t'aime, et je t'aimerais même si ce n'était pas réciproque, parce que c'est comme ça, j'ai envie de t'aimer et de te vénérer comme un prince si c'est ce que tu désires !

Draco regarda Ron avec des yeux brillants.

Ron Weasley était un roturier, certes. Son nom de famille évoquait un petit mustélidé et son prénom était très banal, certes. Il était pauvre, il avait une famille nombreuse, certes. Le destin qu'on devait lui avoir prédit à la naissance devait suggérer qu'il ne serait jamais que le faire-valoir d'un autre, certes…Mais il n'en était pas moins un garçon merveilleux qui méritait bien des éloges, si Potter et Granger avaient mis sept ans à s'en rendre compte, c'est qu'ils étaient des abrutis profonds ! Comme quoi la célébrité et les bons résultats scolaires n'empêchaient pas d'être d'une stupidité alarmante dans certaines circonstances !

Et bon sang, Ron Weasley se disait prêt à vénérer Draco comme un prince ! Celui-ci lui fut d'abord très reconnaissant d'enfin lui accorder cette vénération qu'il espérait depuis toujours, et puis, un phénomène étrange se produisit : Draco n'eut pas envie que Ron devienne son sujet, mais son égal ! Il se retrouva dans la situation inverse et le prince voulu se prosterner devant le pauvre, idée qui l'aurait révolté à l'époque où il le méprisait mais qui à présent ne lui posait plus aucun problème…Il ne s'agissait plus d'une simple reconnaissance…

oOoOOOoOO

Comme Ron ne revenait pas chez lui, Arthur et Molly s'inquiétèrent. Arthur soupçonna vite Lucius de détenir son fils contre son gré et les parents Weasley se ruèrent au Manoir Malfoy, où Lucius était absent ce jour-là, et où Narcissa s'était endormie dans le canapé avec un roman. Ils la réveillèrent et ils se mirent tous trois en quête de leurs fils. Diana les interpella et les mena auprès des deux garçons qu'ils retrouvèrent endormis l'un dans les bras de l'autre sur la berge de l'étang.

**FIN**


End file.
